


My Own Terms

by a_stray_kat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I couldn't sleep, Sweet, have some fluff, my brain made fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard pranked his girlfriend on her birthday, and she's not letting him get away with it.</p>
<p>I don't know, man. I suck at summaries. I just hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Terms

I flick the bathroom light on and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Half my face is covered in thick, pink, sugary goodness that is my goddamn birthday cake. Why? Because of my twelve-year-old of a boyfriend, Richard, who decided a corner piece would look better _on my face_. I would've gotten back at him if he hadn't sprinted to the other side of the yard so quickly.

" _Mileena!_ " someone shouted.

"In a minute!" I replied, grabbing _Richard's_ shower towel off the rack. "Let me clean up!" I folded a corner of it and started wiping away the cake bit by squishy bit.

I'm finishing cake-proofing my eye when I feel a pair of strong arms snake around my hips and clasp over my lower abdomen. A kiss to my neck, an amused grin at my reflection, a chuckle when I flip his reflection off; he thinks he's off the hook. Poor soul. "Pink looks good on you," he teases. He swipes up a bit from my chin and licks it off his index finger. "Strawberry icing. Your cousin really knows you well, doesn't she?"

Once I've finished wiping my face clean, I start pulling bits of icing out of my long brown hair. "I hate you so much. My hair's gonna feel all sticky and shit now."

"And, for once, it won't be because of _my_ icing." He presses a soft kiss just below my ear, but he peeks up at me. The bastard is waiting for the reaction he knows he's going to get.

So I give it to him; I turn around to face him and punch him very hard in the arm.

He laughs, rubbing his now-sore arm. He reaches up and pulls a few more bits of cake out of my hair. He wipes his fingers and thumbs on the towel. "You knew I was going to do it. I do it every year. Is this my towel?" He studies it for a second.

"You'll put icing on my nose or my cheek. You've never slammed a whole _slice_ into my _face_. And hell yeah, it's your towel. Problem?"

He narrows his eyes at me. Finally, he runs his fingers through my hair and pushes it back out of my face. He knows how soothing that is to me. "Tell you what." He leans down and kisses me, hand on my lower back and pulling me close. "When we...get outside..." He finishes off the last kiss. "I'll let you have one free shot. However much you want."

"Oh, no. I don't think so." As tempting as his offer is, I have no choice but to deny it. It's no fun with him when he's expecting it. "I'll get you back on my own terms. That way you won't be ready."

"Fine. Your own terms. So long as you be gentle." A smile spread across his face on the last word.

I snort. Nothing about our pranks is gentle. "You couldn't even say that with a straight face."

He doesn't even bother covering it up. "Yeah, I know. Let's go." He takes my hand and leads me out the bathroom. "If you don't open my present first, I'm taking it back."


End file.
